Sin and Punishment
by DinTheUltimateMaverick
Summary: How? Why? It doesn't make sense! Oneshot!


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this oneshot, they belong to SEGA and Sonic Team.  
Fun fact: The title was based off of the N64 game with the same title ^.^**

As I sit here and weep, I wonder; how could this have happened? Or better yet, how could I have let myself go? The salty tears that roll down my face, and splash into my fresh wounds, make me think about all I've done wrong. For starters, I looked. I saw her, Amy Rose, the pink hedgehog with the red dress, red boots, beautiful long hair that swayed every time the wind blew, and those jade green eyes that made my heart flip like a monkey. Oh yes, I'm not much of a looker, but she was a special one…. She always wore a smile that lightened up the darkest of hearts, a smile that could bring the dead back to life, a smile that made me fall in love with her. Three weeks ago, I asked myself, "How could you love? You're supposed to be the Ultimate Life Form! You're not supposed to weaken yourself!" I thought that hanging around Rouge, and not getting tempted would keep me strong, but as soon as I saw Amy…..I just shattered like a glass window dropped from 1,000 feet. Hmph, I guess that didn't work out….but then again, I tried to avoid love, not act like I was a castrated guy at Hooters. Oh, yes, I've done that. I've walked into many clubs with Rouge, and seen so many busty cats, wolves, hedgehogs, vixens, and more, yet I haven't had so much as a little twitch. But it's not lust…..no….this was love. I could not bear to be without her for another day, so I asked her if we could be together, and she said, "Sure Shadow, I've always wanted to be with you!" and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek. That kiss…..it made me feel so alive, it warmed my soul, and cleared my mind. It made me unafraid to reveal my feelings. But that would only last for so long. Two days later, we started dating in public, and I couldn't have been happier, but then, I noticed that she would always steal a glance at that son of a faking bitch, Sonic. He would parade around us like he was the one who set us up, and he would glare at Amy with a wide grin on that filthy face of his. He would do this every single day he saw us together, until I couldn't take it anymore. One day, Amy and I were asleep on the park bench, enjoying the sunshine and birds, with her arms wrapped around my shoulders, and mine wrapped around her waist. I had no intention of loosening my grip on her, and from the vibes she gave me, she was the same. Everything was going perfectly, until _he_ showed up.

"What's up, Shaddy?" He asked with a look of curiousness on his face.

"What the hell do you want?" I replied, without opening my eyes, or releasing Amy.

"It seems you two are doing pretty well together, it's about time you forgot about Maria."

My eyes shot open, with bloodlust in them, and I immediately let go of Amy, and neared my face to his.

"WHAT?!?! HOW _DARE_ YOU TALK ABOUT MARIA LIKE THAT?"

The yell woke Amy from her slumber, and she rubbed her eyes, only to see me, ready to attack him.

"What's going on?" She quizzed, in a soft tone.

"Well from what I've heard, Shadow here still has something for that dead chick, Maria!"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MARIA LIKE SHE'S JUST SOME RANDOM WOMAN THAT YOU CAN FIND ON THE STREETS!!"

Saliva flew from my mouth, and hit him square on the forehead, forcing him to wipe it off with the backside of his hand. He then used that same fist to strike me in my jaw, sending my vital, crimson fluid flying out of my mouth.

"Don't spit on me you jackass!" He snapped, baring his teeth at me in an attempt to intimidate me. It didn't work. I retaliated, sending my knee into his gut, making him cough that red toxic all over my leg. Amy, in shock, made no attempt to stop us, as we constantly attacked one another, blood flying each and every way, until we were tired, and eventually out of energy.

"…..faker." I mumbled.

"…..fucker." He whispered.

That word, it gave me energy, as I tackled him to the ground, and started hammering away at his sad excuse for a face. It was then, that Amy decided to intervene, pulling me off of him, and dragging me back to my house with an unsympathetic look on her face. Once we got back to my isolated house, she dragged me up the stairs, and threw me on the bed, my arms still crossed in the process.

"How could you Shadow?!?! How could you embarrass me like that?"

"Well it's his own damn fault for acting like a bitch towards Maria!"

"The only thing that you've proved today is that you're the bitch, by not being the man, and walking away!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I heard this shit all the time when Gerald would scold me for fighting his colleagues. I know what you're going to say: '_Oh Shadow, you should control your anger, and not fight people for stupid reasons, and blah blah blah!'"_

Her face held a look of surprise, as she heard me say those words, and she did not reply with words, but rather with a slap to the face, and a kick in the ass out of my room, _MY_ room! I was so furious, but I didn't want to hurt her, so I simply walked back downstairs, out of the front door, and began to walk towards Station Square. Thinking that the night air would cleanse my mind of this…..sticky situation, I wandered around aimlessly, with my head hung low, and the bitter taste of blood in my mouth. I felt that I could not hope to feel any better if I had terrible memories still lingering around, so I stopped and entered the place that was nearest to me: Club Rouge. I had no Idea how the hell I wound up in Night Babylon, but I didn't question it, I just wanted to rid my mouth of this horrid taste. Since I've been to Club Rouge many times, I knew my way around the place, and I walked towards the nearby elevator that would take me to the third floor, which contained an extensive bar that spanned almost the entire club's length. No, I've never been there to party, or find some whore to mess around with, I only came there to visit Rouge, and on the one occasion, from her saving my life. Anyways, as I pressed hard on the button marked with a big "3" on it, I noticed that the music playing in the elevator was not shitty "classical" music, but rather, a heavy metal song called "Fury of the Storm" by a band named "Dragonforce". Ah, if only I would have had common sense then, I would have questioned why that kind of music was playing, but I made no effort, and instead, folded my arms, closed my eyes, and let the beautiful music flow into my ears. Most people would consider heavy metal nothing but some drunk, white guy, screaming his lungs out into a microphone, while the drummer slammed on the drums as if he was on steroids, and the two guitarists just scratching some random strings on a guitar, that produced a high-pitched, and irritating sound. I don't. I consider it an art. It takes skill and practice to mesmerize 7-minute, 20-second lyrics, or play the drums in rythym, or even play the right frets on the guitar. A loud '_ping'_ sound pulled me out of my thoughts, and I exited the elevator, grumbling about how they go too fast for me to enjoy some music. With my arms crossed, I scanned the bar area, seeing only the bartender, some drunken guy that passed out of the pool table, and the busty devil herself.

"Hey hon, long time, no see!" She greeted, trying to envelop me in a bone crushing hug, but I held my hand to her chest, and pushed her back a little.

"No hugs, I just want something to drink…"

"Oh my, what happened to you? You look like you just got mauled by a wolf!"

"Nothing….nothing happened. So can I get my drink now?"

"Y'know, I'm just trying to help, you-"

"CAN I GET MY FUCKING DRINK NOW?!?!?!?" I screamed, throwing my arms in the air, and flailing them as if I were signaling for help.

"Uh…sure? I'm just gonna….sit over here…." She said, inching away from me.

"Ugh, I'm sorry, I've just had a rough day is all….I didn't mean to snap on you like that."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Care to talk about it?" She quizzed, sneaking around to my rear, and rubbing my back in a soothing way.

"Sure, but over a glass of wine, okay?" I sighed, taking mental note of her hand lowering.

"Okay."

As we drank, I told her about what was happening in the past week, and the fight that occurred earlier. She pretended to listen to what I was saying, nodding her head every now and then, but I knew she was just staring at my chest, lost in the fur that resided there. I never really got that….women always loved my chest fur. In an attempt to get her to _actually_ listen, I scooted closer to her, and gave her a tight squeeze of her hand. I'm good with the women like that, and apparently she thought so too, as she knocked my half empty glass out of my hand, and gave me a lustful look.

"You know, you really have changed Shadow…"

I knew where this was going: she was drunk, and next to a guy who wasn't nearly as drunk as she was. Put those two together, and you have a night of nothing but sex. I couldn't do that to Amy, so I got up and paid the bartender, then dashed out of the club as quickly as I could. As I felt the wind scratch my fur, I sped up, in hopes that Amy would forgive me for acting like a fool earlier. Nearing the house, I head grunting and moans of pleasure coming from the window in my bedroom, and I immediately stopped dead in my tracks. '_What the hell? No….it can't be…..'_ I thought, trying to rid myself of the many possibilities of what could be happening. Acting on whim, I crouched as low as I could, and made a swift, flying leap inside my second floor window, where I saw my beloved Amy, naked, with that bastard, Sonic. They stopped, and I folded my arms, and put an emotionless look on my face, as I tapped my foot impatiently.

"Shadow, I…..I-"

"No….don't say anything, you two continue."

"Heh, so you finally grew some brains, huh Shadow?" Sonic said, continuing his thrusting as if I weren't there.

"I have," I replied, "And I'll put it to use by leaving, while you fuck my ex."

"EX?!?!" Amy shouted.

"Yes, ex."

"Wh-why?"

I snapped my head at her, and scowled at her, making her shiver in fear.

"What the fuck kind of question is that?!?!? You're letting this dickhead take away your virginity, and you ask why I'm leaving you?" I started to laugh uncontrollably, as I folded my arms and held my head high.

"What did you say?" Sonic asked, halting his penetration of Amy.

"You heard me, I don't have time to waste on your sorry ass! And you…." I started, glaring at Amy, "I hope you have fun with this piece of shit, because you're going to need all the comfort you can when he chooses someone else. Ciao!" And with that, I lept back out of the window, and dashed back towards the city I left. With every step that I took, more and more tears began to fill my eyes, as the images played in my mind as if they were a broken VHS tape. How could she do this to me? I thought she loved me. It didn't make sense! Upon reaching the city, I began to search for "my" building, and shortly after, I found it. A barren, red brick building that had boards covering the doors, and shattered windows. I used my air shoes to dash up the front wall, and land on the roof, where I spotted what I could always use to relieve myself of sorrow: my old Swiss army knife. No, I didn't cut myself with it, but rather carve poems into a piece of wood that was used to cover the chimney. I grabbed the knife, and started to write my words, words that I could never forget, not even today. They went like this:

_Love,  
What is love?  
Is it spending your life with someone you highly care about?  
Or is it hugging, and kissing someone to make your problems go away?  
To me, it's neither.  
Love is nothing but a bullshit word used to describe something that wastes time._

_People say that you can never truly be happy, until you find true love  
But that's bullshit  
Love is nothing but pain and suffering.  
Everyone thinks love is eternal  
But that's bullshit  
Love can never be eternal._

_After you love, you lose, and you're hurt  
You try to find love again, but you can never grab hold of it  
Because it does nothing but hurt you.  
Every relationship ends over something stupid  
Something as pointless as love itself.  
But that's not the only reason it is pointless  
It's pointless because it does nothing but waste time  
Time that you could be using to do something more worthwhile_

"That's not true…"

I didn't even bother to look at who it was, for I already knew, that it was Amy. She was in her traditional skirt and boots, but on top of that, there was a worn out light-brown cloth.

"Get away from me!" I snapped, turning my head opposite of her.

"Shadow, I'm sorry….I-"

"I don't care what you have to say, just get away!"

"Shadow…"

She walked over to me, and planted a light kiss on my forehead, making my eyes fill with fury.

"How dare you…..after you betrayed me?" I started to sob again, but I immediately grabbed her by the neck, and lifted her into the air, while she made no attempt to escape.

"It's okay…..I deserve this…." She stated, gasping for the air that she did not deserve.

"Yes you do…"

I tossed her off of the building, and slumped onto the ground, trying to prevent more tears from escaping my eyes. After a couple of minutes, I heard grunting, and looked to see Amy climbing back on the roof again.

"Why won't you leave me alone?"

"Because, I love you Shadow, and no matter how many times you throw me off of this building, I will keep coming back for another chance at your love."

I began to say something, but my mind told me otherwise, and I simply jumped off of the building, and ran into a forest, letting the wild vines and sharp tree branches tear at my skin, until eventually, I lost too much blood, and fell to the ground. As I sat there and lied in thought, I heard footsteps coming, and yet again, it was Amy.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" I yelled.

"No, please….."

I turned onto my back, and tried to get up, and run again, but I could only manage to sit up, and look at Amy with tears in my eyes. Now, I'm going to ask again.

"How could I have let myself go?" I cried, tears still running into my fresh wounds as I remembered all of this. Amy did not answer, but merely walk over to me, sit on her knees, and hug me. I take my right hand, and manage to get some of my blood on my fingers, and I start to smear it on my head. Eventually, the pattern comes out as a crimson "Ω", signifying that it is the end. I sit here, with Amy crying on my shoulder, unbeknownst of the pocket knife that I've concealed in my glove. Oh yes, It really _is_ the end. Heheheh.  
**  
Woop! How....evil, not really, but whatever. Thank you for reading, please review, thank you, and see you next time!**


End file.
